


Thoughts of a Boy

by apataker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, First Love, Gen, Loneliness, Multiple Personalities, Philosophy, Pride, Real Life, Realization, Science, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apataker/pseuds/apataker
Summary: Welcome to the journey through the beautiful mind of a boy.This is the bits and piece of thoughts that collide and understand each other.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts of a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever publishing. yeah!!! I have a story of a couple of people to share. I may expand this into a series of chapters.  
> I don't know how this is gonna translate and how understandable my style is going to be...
> 
> pls, be free to leave a comment.

It's been 300 days since the incident happened. The Boy is sitting alone in a huge room. It was a husk of a room where you know it is a room but you can't see the beginning or end of the room.

desmond - I hope to die  
Atreus - There is no reason  
baptist - Littérally Thérèse is no reason to exist  
confusia - I can't make any of the things to make sense  
Desmond - That's pretty dumb of me to think...  
magnus - Not dumb, my hubris  
Atreus - To think that there have to be a reason in the first place  
Watcher - Currently I am going to record my purposeless and soulless life  
glass/joy - I was just abt to say... I am going to find my purpose  
magnus - Again my fucking hubris😒  
Atreus - To think there is a reason in first place  
confusia - If whatever I do that doesn't matter  
Watcher - Actually it matters  
Atreus - It matters in the sense of my actions affecting the world around me,  
tung - Which is random..?  
glass/joy - This is the question I'm stuck with  
magus - Again my hubris  
Atreus - To have that question and the fact that I am struck  
Atreus - Struck means that I think it can't be random and there has to be a reason for things happening  
Magus - Ohh... My hubris...  
Fury - U fucking self-righteous bastard


End file.
